Mike's Killer Job: Rewritten
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: I am redoing my first three stories, changing up some thing and improving some plot points. I want to add a little bit more immersion. Mike heard a lot about the dark past of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He didn't let it stop him from getting an easy job as a night guard there. After all, what could harmless robots built to entertain children possibly do to him? Chapter 5 posted 1/23/19
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Redoing the infamous Mike's killer job story, aka my first story. I am going to get as close to the plot as possible with improvements. Without further ado, let's get this going.**

 **Chapter 1: Epilogue**

Mike felt a chill in the air as he neared the infamous Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He'd known of the dark history of this restaurant. He didn't let that deter him from getting an easy night guard job. What could be so hard about watching a few robots and making sure no one breaks in?

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. A lot of memories from his childhood came rolling in all at once. He could hear the noise of kids cheering and smell the pizza.

He snapped out of it and walked over to the show stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica just stood there, staring out across the restaurant. He didn't know the animatronics were communicating amongst themselves.

"Hey look, another guard!" Freddy said through a series of clicks and beeps only that could only be heard by other animatronics.

"I've been waiting all weekend to get my hands on another one." Bonnie said eagerly. "How are we going to play out this one?"

"We'll lure him into a false sense of security by waiting until 3 a.m. to attack." Freddy responded.

"I wonder if Foxy is going to win it for us again." Chica said.

"Well, as we all know, he never attacks on night one, as is tradition." Freddy reminded. "Also, I don't move until night three when you both leave the stage. He will be in for a nasty surprise then."

Freddy grinned maniacally. He loved this little game they played. Mike had no idea what he was up against.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There's the first chapter redone. Not really much to redo here, as it is just the epilogue. It is still more words than the original epilogue. I love that my writer's block has ended, so I can finally redo my stories. See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Night One

**Chapter 2: Night One**

Mike found it weird he had to sign a piece of paper stating he had to stay five nights. Why did he have to agree to that for a night guard position? Maybe too many guards found new opportunities and quit. It was, after all, a minimum wage job.

He examined his environment since he had ten minutes before his job would start. He was in a small office, almost the size of a cubicle. To his left and right were some sort of reinforced steel doors. He wondered why they needed that much security for one small office. There was a poster on the wall in front of him that had the characters on it. On the desk was a tablet. It had all the cams on it and the time. He also noticed there were light switches under the door switches.

He was startled when the phone started ringing at 12:00. An automated message played over the speaker phone after the third ring.

The message went on and on about injury and death. It also told him that the animatronics are left in some sort of free roaming mode. He also noticed a power meter at the bottom of his tablet.

"What kind of place has limited power?" Mike mumbled to himself.

He picked up the tablet and looked at the show stage. Bonnie was already missing. Mike started trembling and searching frantically for him in the cams. He finally found him in 1B. Bonnie was standing in the middle of the tables. He put down the tablet to conserve power.

He picked it up again. Bonnie had moved to cam 3. Chica had taken his place in the dining room. It was already 4:00 a.m. Time flew really fast behind those walls.

"I know they said she is a chicken, but she really looks like a duck." Mike scoffed. Chica moved to Cam 4A after he said that. Mike knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

Mike heard footsteps approach from the left. He closed the door as fast as he could.

"Not today, bunny boy!" He yelled.

"Don't get cocky, there's always tomorrow." Bonnie responded in his performance voice, as if the words were programmed. It was enough to make Mike jump a little. He was relieved when the clock finally struck 6:00. He had beaten this night, but he knew it was only going to get harder. Why did he sign that contract?

 **Author's Note**

 **Another chapter down, four more to go. I hope I am not messing up the storyline too much, of course this is the rewritten series. This is only a first in my rewriting plans. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Two

**Chapter 3: Night Two**

Mike proceeded back to the restaurant that night. The streets were oddly dead around the place, and the night was pretty warm for the middle of winter. That didn't stop him from shuddering as he approached the front doors.

He unlocked the doors and stepped inside. The place felt even more eerie after the events that had taken place the previous night. He didn't even stop to look at the show stage because he was afraid they would start staring at him or something. He was freaked out enough.

He walked into the office and sat down in the chair. Contemplating the life choices he made to even get a job like this, he picked up the cams and waited for the night to start. Part of him felt like calling the police, but he knew they'd just lock him up in a mental hospital. After all, who would believe him if he said he was about to be murdered by lovable robots built to entertain children?

The clock struck 12:00 finally. The phone rang, as if on cue. The message told him to keep an eye on Foxy. The mysterious guy also told him Freddy doesn't come off stage very often, but he becomes very active in the dark. Also, the animatronics get become more active as the week progresses. Sure enough, Bonnie left the stage right after the guy on the phone mentioned that, even skipping the dining room and going straight to the parts room.

Chica moved off of the stage. She stood in the dining room, staring at the camera. Mike guessed that she loved to pose for it. Bonnie made a dive for his door, but he closed it just in time. Foxy was still in his cove, waiting for the guard to look away for too long.

The time was 3:00 a.m. Time was not moving quite as fast as the previous night. Chica was in the kitchen making a bunch of noise. Mike assumed she was in there breaking plates or something. He couldn't wait for the night to finally be over.

He forgot to check on Foxy, who was peeking out from behind the curtain. Luckily, it was 5:00 a.m. He would be able to leave any moment.

He shut Chica out one last time. Bonnie had only hit is door twice surprisingly. Freddy remained in his spot on the show stage. Mike wondered what he was planning.

The clock struck six. Mike got out of his chair and walked to the exit. He had survived to see another night. What was going to happen to him if he survived all five nights? There weren't many people going around sharing their stories as a night guard. He guessed there was only one way to find out, but he'd have to survive the fifth night first.

 **Author's Note:**

 **These chapters are all so short. It'll be a snap finishing this story. Sorry if there are typos all over the place. I am just flying through these chapters before I get writer's block or become too lazy to type them. I kind of proof read as I go though, so there should not be that many errors. The only thing I have to worry about is this stupid track pad moving the cursor to the middle of the damn document! Sorry, it has happened twenty freaking times already, even with palm rejection.**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Three

**Chapter 4: Night Three**

Mike rushed to the restaurant. He had overslept. He glanced at his watch and saw it was almost midnight. He had to get inside before the animatronics started moving.

His hair was still wet from his shower because he didn't have time to dry it. He didn't care because at least he made it just in time. He sat down at the desk and scrolled through the cams. The phone started ringing.

"You're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean the usually move on to better things by now…I'm not implying that they die."

Mike shivered at the thought of dying in one of those suits. He was sure it wouldn't be a quick death…or painless. He looked at the stage. Chica was the first one gone. He was shocked that Bonnie took so long to move.

He looked over at Cam 2B and saw a yellow animatronic. He put down his cam and saw a hollow costume. Flashes of "it's me" went through his mind. He quickly picked up the cam, hoping it would go away. When it did, he sat there speechless, wondering what happened.

Chica ran up to his door. He hit the button and shut her out. She stood in the window with a horrific look on her face.

"Stop staring at me like that." Mike said. She didn't budge.

A deep laughter filled the restaurant. Mike yelped in fear and opened the cam. A pair of red eyes stared at him from the darkness of the dining room. He looked on the stage and saw that all of the animatronics were missing. He was wondering what made Freddy move. He just shrugged and looked around for Bonnie.

Foxy was looking out at him from behind the curtains. Mike stared at him, not amused. Bonnie decided to make the jump for his door. Mike dove for the button and closed it.

"Don't let the door hit your nose on the way in." Mike said.

Chica decided to try the same thing. Mike closed her out, too. She walked away finally, but Bonnie stayed at the door longer than usual. He was bleeding away a lot of Mike's power. Mike was becoming furious.

He opened the cam and checked on Foxy, who was now getting ready to run for the door. Freddy was now by the bathrooms. He finally heard Bonnie walk away. He quickly opened the door. He didn't want to waste any more power.

It came up on 4 a.m. His power was at 26%. He hoped it was enough.

" _What will Freddy do when it runs out?"_ Mike thought to himself. Well it was obvious Freddy wasn't going to throw a party for him.

He decided to just take glances at the camera instead of just staring at it. He'd just keep looking at Freddy and eventually check on Foxy. The plan seemed to be working because he beat the night without Foxy running to his door.

When the clock struck 6, he got out of the chair and stretched. He was stiff from sitting there for six hours. He never felt it the first two nights. Time passed by very differently behind those walls. He walked to the exit, got in his car, and drove home. He wished this was all just a terrible nightmare. He kept wondering why he kept going back. Something kept drawing him to that place. Was it stupidity or an external force? He thought it was the money, but something or someone wanted him to return.

As he dreamt that night, images of Freddy stuffing him into a suit kept playing through his head. He was tossing and turning trying to escape the suit.

"L-L-Let's p-party!" Freddy would say in a broken voice, trying to shove him inside. Mike screamed out in agony as he felt the cross beams going into his chest.

He snapped awake. He looked over at his clock. It was far too early for him to be awake. He couldn't go back to sleep though. He just had two more nights. With his new strategy, he felt he could beat Freddy. Will it be enough? Will it ever end after the fifth night? There was only one way for him to find out.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow I didn't expect this story to get so many views. Sorry this chapter is very late. I haven't felt like typing it. I've been binging Fortnite and building a love life. Thank you all for reading. I'm glad to see there's still a lot of people in this fandom. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a timely manner. Have a wonderful day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Four

**Author's Note:**

 **Forgot this story existed. May as well finish it. I have been looking for something to write. May as well revise an old story. Blah blah blah, on with the story…**

 **Chapter 5: Night 4**

 **Show Stage:**

Mike walked carefully into the restaurant that night, making sure to avoid eye contact with Freddy. Freddy grinned menacingly as he passed, knowing that his invasion of Mike's dream worked.

"Good job invading his dream Freddy." Bonnie said in his beeps and clicks. "He is so scared of you, he can't even look at you."

"I have the evilest idea." Chica snickered. "Let's all three look at the camera at the same time when he looks at us."

"Excellent idea, Chica." Bonnie said. "That'll make him wish he would have stayed home tonight. Meanwhile, I am going to be a lot more aggressive tonight. Chica, you should leave a minute after me. We will distract him while Freddy sneaks in for the kill."

"Sounds like my kind of plan." Freddy grinned. "Let's do this."

 **The Office:**

Mike prepared himself for this night. He knew they were going to be sneakier and came up with a power conserving plan. He would only pull up the camera to check on Foxy and use the lights and footsteps to keep tabs on Bonnie and Chica. He could hear them every time they moved because they were not light on their feet. He figured he would not need to look at Freddy considering Freddy only moves when the power is out, or so he thought.

When the clock struck 12:00, he played the message for that night. The guy on the phone sounded like he was in trouble. Foxy was banging on the door. The night guard in the call sounded frantic. The call ended with him saying "oh no." followed by static noises.

Mike's jaw dropped in surprise. The animatronics managed to get to the previous night guard. He wondered if he would suffer the same fate. His heart started to race.

He opened the cam and looked on the Show Stage. The animatronics all looked up at him in unison with their soulless eyes. He nearly dropped the tablet. When he switched cams, they looked forward again. He wondered if he was imagining this.

He heard them start moving and went forward with his plan. Bonnie jumped from room to room. Chica joined him not too much after.

"Oh, night guard, better shut the door!" Bonnie said. "I am getting close to the office. You wouldn't want to end up like your little friend on the phone, would you?"

Bonnie bolted towards the door, but Mike was able to jump at the button just in time.

"How did you best me?" Bonnie asked angrily. "No matter, it is only a matter of time before I catch you, little rat. I am going to shove you into that suit alive. I was going to kill you first, but my sympathy has run out. Hope you like bleeding out slowly for the last hour of your feeble existence."

Bonnie left the door, allowing Mike to open it.

"That bunny talks too much." Mike said.

Chica rushed his other door not soon after. He jumped over and closed it.

"I would never show you any remorse." Chica snickered. "I would have enjoyed to see you suffer. Bonnie is not a fan of listening to people scream, so he just makes them go quiet before stuffing them in. Maybe that will change whenever you are gone."

Freddy moved two rooms with all of the distractions. The clock had just struck 4 and he only had 20% of his power left. He calculated that he would need 9% at 5 a.m. He started rationing better and reached 5:00 with 9% power.

He let it run down to 7% and left the cam down. When it hit 0%, the lights all turned off. He sat still in the darkness, wondering what would happen next. He heard footsteps approach. Suddenly, Freddy's face lit up in the darkness, as he played a jingle on his music box, a menacing smile frozen on his face. Mike's heart almost stopped. Freddy's jingle quit playing. Mike closed his eyes preparing to be grabbed by Freddy to be dragged to his doom. Much to his surprise, he heard the tablet start dinging. Not too much longer after, the power came back on. He opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

He tried to get up, but his legs were shaky. He eventually calmed down and got out of his chair.

As he neared the exit, he looked at the show stage. The animatronics all turned to look at him again.

"See you tonight!" They all said in unison. Mike tripped over himself getting out the door.

Once he got home, he was almost too afraid to go to sleep. He knew Freddy was going to be in his dream again. He eventually went to sleep, knowing that after tomorrow, it would all be over. He would be free.

That night, he had a dream he was in the restaurant. The power went out and Freddy was doing his song. The lights cut out and Freddy jumped at him. He found himself being dragged to Parts and Services. He then felt an immense amount of pain. They were forcing his body into a suit. He felt the metal endoskeleton stabbing into his body. He was frozen and could not move.

"I'll always be in your dreams, Mikey…" Freddy said. "You'll have to see my face, even when if you manage to survive. I'll always be here, forever and ever..."

Mike jolted awake, breathing hard. He checked himself to make sure he was alive. He then started crying, only to stop because he knew this was what Freddy wanted. He decided he was going to be strong for his last shift. Freddy was not making it easy, but he was determined to get out alive or die trying. The question was, will he survive?

 **Author's note:**

 **I was just kind of winging it with this one. I tried not to copy the original chapter too much, as this is a rewrite. It is supposed to follow the storyline with better word usage, grammar, and less errors. I am trying to make it more immersive to show how far I have come since January of 2015 when I first started writing. I hope this conveys that well enough. Thank you for reading if you have made it this far.**


End file.
